A Love Never Know
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Kagome's friend from America, moves to Tokyo. Mina Nayotake may be in for more than she bargained for when she goes into the well.... revised rated M for lemons
1. Arrival Of Mina Nayotake

A Love Never Known

Chapter 1

Kagome slowly crawled out of the Bone Eater's Well, after a long week of fighting demons in the Feudal Era Japan. She always had a feeling of relief after seeing the sun shine through the doors that lead to the shrine. But today, the tranquility was interrupted when…

BAM!

"Stupid! You're taking too long getting up!" Inuyasha snapped, as he shoved Kagome up the well.

"Sit!"

BOOM!

Inuyasha wound up down at the bottom again.

So much for a peaceful three days back. Inuyasha did warn her than he was planning to go back to the modern era with her, but Kagome didn't think he was serious.

Kagome ran up to the house, with Inuyasha trailing behind. Kagome found the entire house empty.

"Where is everybody?" Kagome said to herself. She found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Kagome,_

_If you just got back from the well, don't worry. Sota, Grandpa, and I went to help Mina move in to her apartment. We'll be back later. Please start dinner. Mina is coming over too!_

_Mom_

"ACK!" Kagome shrieked. "I've completely forgot!"

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the kitchen.

"You have to go!" Kagome said.

"Why!?" Inuyasha argued.

"Because my friend from America is coming over and she has no idea about how I've been spending my time lately!_"  
_

"Where the hell's America!?"

_Expect Inuyasha to not know a thing about modern geography._

"Wow, the place hasn't changed at all…" a young woman's voice said.

"It's Mina! HIDE!" Kagome told Inuyasha as she pushed him into the broom closet.

_Why does she do this to me? _Inuyasha thought to himself

A girl around 17 years of age entered the hallway. She was about five foot seven, with long dark brown hair that almost reached her butt, thought she always wore it up in a messy bun. Her brown eyes scanned the house. She thought she heard her best friend in the house somewhere…

"Mina!"

Mina looked up to find Kagome eagerly waiting for her at the end of the hall way.

"Kagome! How are you?" Mina replied, as she went to hug her cousin.

"I'm terrific!"

"I bet. You don't sound sick at all."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Gramps was telling me about how you just caught scarlet fever the other day, and you were still recovering."

Kagome groaned.

_Come on Gramps. Could you give a normal sickness?_

Mina just smiled.

"You were just making me wait. You're so cruel, Kagome. We haven't seen each other for five years and you're making me wait just to see you." Mina said, making overly dramatic display of sorrow.

Kagome laughed. Mina was always trying to make things so dramatic. Mina was also the older sister Kagome never had. Before her mom's friend moved to San Francisco, Mina and Kagome would always be found hanging out together.

Then there was thud.

"What was that?" Mina asked, as she gained back her composure.

_Inuyasha…_

"Eh… that was probably just Buyo!" Kagome said. Mina wasn't convinced.

"If that was Buyo, then he must have gotten fatter… WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT WAS THAT RED THING!?" Mina said, freaking out.

"What red thing? Mina, you must be tired after all that unpacking! Maybe you should go lie down." Kagome said, thinking about how many times she should tell Inuyasha to sit.

"Um…I think I'll just go make myself some tea. Is everything still in the same place?" Mina asked, as she headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Kagome said, as she jets up the stair.

Unknowingly to Kagome, Mina followed.

Kagome slammed the door to her room. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, giving Kagome a mean glare.

"What was that about!?" Kagome shouted.

"I should be the one asking that!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Well, it's not my fault my cousin decided to come to visit!"

"You should have stayed in my era in the first place!"

Mina eyes grew wide as she eavesdropped on her cousin and this stranger.

_Wow, talk about violent…_ Mina thought to herself.

Inuyasha and Kagome's argument continued, until Inuyasha noticed Kagome's Shikon Shards were glowing.

"Why are the shards glowing?"

Kagome took a moment to look at the container around her neck.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

Suddenly, the door rattled and Mina came crashing on the ground.

"MINA!?" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha didn't move, mostly because he was caught by surprise.

"Ka…go…me…" Mina said, as she slowly started to get up. "Does your family know you sneak boys up to your room all the time?"

Kagome gave Mina a blank look.

"Please tell me that's a joke."

Mina lost interest in Kagome and moved on to Inuyasha.

"Hold on…" Mina said. She immediately reached for one of Inuyasha's ears.

"YEOW! Hey stop that!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to push Mina off.

"No way! They are real!" Mina said excitedly, as she kept on tugging and touching Inuyasha's ears.

"Mina stop it!" Kagome said, trying to get Mina to stop. Mina eventually let go of Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome, he's cute. You got yourself a winner…" Mina whispered in Kagome's ear. Inuyasha picked up every word Mina said.

"We're not a couple!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at the same time.

Mina sighed.

"Still at the 'do I like you?' stage? Call me when you get further down the bases."

"Mina, stop!" Kagome begged. "You know Inuyasha, maybe we will go back. Just let me grab a few things and we'll be off."

Mina grabbed Kagome's skirt before Kagome had a chance to get out of the room.

Mina had on one of her world famous evil glares on her face. Her eyes were narrowed and you were able to see the coldness in her eyes

_Mina, are you on your period? _Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, there's something I don't know. You're staying until you tell me exactly what's going on in your life." Mina said, deadly.

Inuyasha groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let me get this straight…" Mina said.

The entire family was now in the dining room having dinner. Mrs. Higurashi made extra since Inuyasha was staying over.

"When you turned 15, you were dragged into the well by some bug demon, and you broke a spell that Inuyasha was under, so then some priestess named Kaede places beads of segregation on Inuyasha so he remains under your thumb. Then this Shikon Jewel appears and you shatter it by accident. So, after meeting a lecher of a monk, a fox demon, and a demon slayer, you off to find all the shards of the jewel, before a demon named Naraku finds them first." Mina said, surprisingly all in one breath.

"Yeah, that about sums it all." Kagome replied.

"And why didn't you say that in the first place instead of telling it in THREE HOURS!? Kagome, you talk too much." Mina said, with a fake annoyance.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha begged Kagome.

It's not that he hated her era. It's just that with all the time they waste here, they could have gone and tracked Naraku's whereabouts.

"I'm gonna go too!" Mina said.

"Wait a minute Mina." Kagome said. "Only Inuyasha and I are able to go through the well. I don't think you can be able to cross over."

"Only one way to find out!" Mina said, as she raced out of the house.

"Mina!" Kagome cried, as she raced after Mina, after she grabbed her bag of provision she always took with her to the Feudal Era.

"See ya." Inuyasha said to Kagome's family, as he hurried after Kagome.

Kagome slammed the door to well open. She looked to the bottom of the well, but Mina wasn't anywhere in sight.

"No way… did she seriously…." Kagome muttered to herself. Once Inuyasha caught up with Kagome, they both jumped into the well.

Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Shippo was sitting on the well's edge, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to get back. What he wasn't expecting, was a shadow to appear behind him and grab his tail.

"AH! DEMON!" Shippo shrieked, as he fled to the nearest bush.

The hand lost its grip to Shippo, but managed to hold on to the side of the well.

"Wow, Kagome wasn't kidding." The girl said as she tried to climb out of the well.

"Hey… you're not a demon." Shippo said, as he climbed out of his hiding place.

"Demon?"

Mina looked herself over.

She was just wearing her converse, blue jeans, and a dark pink long sleeve shirt with a small sweater of a similar color.

"Maybe my clothes gave you the impression, but I'm not a demon. I'm Mina!"

Shippo looked Mina over.

"I'm Shippo. Did you just come over from the world beyond the well?"

"World beyond the well?"

"Ya. You said you knew Kagome."

Mina smacked her forehead.

"Oh yeah, I did. She's a friend of mine." Mina said, as she dusted herself off.

"Shippo! What is it?" a woman voice said.

"You have to stand back Sango. You don't know if it's something that's way beyond your skills to slay so I will have to protect you…" a man's voice said.

"EEK! Stop it, you damn pervert!!!"

BAM!

"Oh, nice contact on that one." Shippo said.

Mina gave him a blank look.

"You said no more hitting…" Miroku whined, as he and Sango approached the well.

"Serves you right." Sango said.

Around the same time Sango and Miroku enters the scene, Kagome and Inuyasha were climbing out of the well.

"Mina! There you are!" Kagome exclaimed, as she climbed out of the well.

Miroku wouldn't stop staring at Mina. 

She's beautiful…, Miroku thought to himself, as his right hand moved closer and closer to Mina.

"Friend of yours?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Older sister figure actually!" Mina said, as she placed an arm around Kagome.

Suddenly, Mina had her death glare again.

"What ever that is…" Mina muttered. She did a quick side kick and kicked in a very sensitive area. "YOU BETTER MOVE IT!"

Miroku crumbled to the ground from Mina's impact.

Sango gave Mina a reassuring smile. She knew that they were going to get along just fine.

"So, who are these people Kagome?"

"Oh yeah. Mina, this is Sango, the little fox demon is Shippo, and that's Miroku you just clobbered."

Mina glared at Miroku. Then she softened up a bit.

"You really need to learn how to respect women." Mina said, as she helped Miroku up.

"You don't have to be nice to him." Sango whispered in Mina's ear.

"Just being polite." Mina replied.

"O.K enough talking we have to go and find the rest of the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled over the chattering girls.

Kagome, Mina, and Sango gave Inuyasha a look.

"Do you really need to yell like that?" Kagome said.

"We're all right here you know." Sango said after Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted as he took off towards the village.

"Moody isn't he?" Mina asked.

"You tend to just ignore it after a while." Miroku said.

Soon, the afternoon sun began to rise as the group entered the village. Inuyasha and Miroku took off to just chat while Kagome and Sango went to take Mina to meet Kaede.

"So, are ye planning to join in the hunt for the jewel?" Kaede asked, after a few hours went by.

"Well, I can't just let little sis have all the fun." Mina replied.

'I would hardly call it fun…" Kagome muttered to herself.

Mina sighed.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"This feeling's been bugging me for a while. Kagome, what's the glowing thingy under your shirt?" Mina asked.

"What glowing thing? I don't see anything there." Sango said.

Kagome just stared at Mina.

"It seems as if you can be able to see the jewel shards as well." Kaede said, as she placed a box in front of Mina.

"Open it, child." Kaede told Mina.

Mina opened the box to find a well crafted sword there.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Mina said

"If ye are to join Kagome and Inuyasha, ye are going to need a weapon to defend thyself. This sword came from the very place where the Shikon Jewel was made, so it seemed only fitting that ye are able to wield it."

Mina looked at the sword again, from the shining sheath, the sparkling blade, all the way to the braided handle.

"Where's the mutt when you need him?" Mina said.

"Um, one thing Mina. Don't call Inuyasha anything that applies to dogs. That'll get him mad and he won't help you with whatever you're planning." Kagome said, but a little too late as Mina rushed out of Kaede's hut to look for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! whistle Here boy!" Mina said, giggling. She hardly ever had the chance to tease someone like that ever since she quit babysitting.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Inuyasha asked bitterly behind Mina.

Mina, remembering what all of Kagome's friends said about Inuyasha's ego, started to play the part of a weak human in front of a greater demon.

"Oh great and powerful Inuyasha. Would you please give me the pleasure of hearing your great wisdom over the skills of swordsmanship?"

Inuyasha could tell that she was being melodramatic, but he was pleased to see that someone recognized his power.

"Fine, I'll teach you. But cut the act would you?" Inuyasha said, taking Mina by the wrist and pulling her into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're starting to get sloppy. Try that jab again."

"How about this…"

BAM!

"Geez! How'd you do that!?" Inuyasha shouted at Mina.

Mina did a double jab and then a backwards flip and hit Inuyasha from behind. The two have been out in the forest for about four hours. Inuyasha thought that they would be out longer, but Mina was a fast learner.

"A mix of gymnastics and watching way too many kung fu movies." Mina replied, as she helped Inuyasha up.

"No kidding." Inuyasha said, as he brushed himself off.

"Look it's getting late. Let's head back to the village."

"No can do. I'll be out here for a while. I'll be back soon." Mina said, as she went back into practicing her moves.

Inuyasha shrugged and headed off towards the village. From the way Kagome talked about her, Mina was the kind of person able to take care of herself.

As the sun was about to set, Mina was about to head back to the village when…she heard a scream. A little girl's scream from the sound of it. Mina ran further away from the village just to find where the source of the scream was coming from.

"Master Jaken! It's coming!" the little girl's voice said.

"Isn't it that obvious you stupid girl!?" a green toad like thing said.

Mina saw that a giant spider demon was chasing them. Mina groaned.

_Why spiders? It's always the evil spiders… _Mina thought to herself. But then Mina felt an odd feeling over her. The spider demon has a light glow on its back. Could it be a Shikon shard that Kagome and the others kept on talking about? Mina was willing to take the chance of getting the shard, so she ran down the hill.

Mina got in front of the Spider's path.

_I thought tarantulas were bad enough…_ a/n: Mina really doesn't like spiders

"Ok, daddy long legs! Hand over the jewel shard!" Mina shouted.

The demon lunged its stinger at Mina, which she was miraculously able to dodge.

Mina then did her little number that she did with Inuyasha and hit it on one of its legs.

"Ya! Get him!" The little girl shouted.

"You're such an idiot Rin! We don't need help from anyone!" the toad said.

Mina's sword then did something strange. With her next swing, it released spiritual energy at the demon, leaving it greatly injured.

"Wow. Talk about special effects." Mina said to herself, as she took a quick glance at her sword.

"I'll retreat for now. Tell your lord I'll be back another day." The demon said, in a voice that sent chills up your spine. Then it turned to Mina.

"Our business is just beginning…" It said, and then it disappeared.

"Damn it! I didn't get the shard. I was so close but…" Mina's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone tugging at her shirt.

"Thank you for saving us." Rin said, giving Mina a big smile.

Mina smiled in return.

"Stop That! Lord Sesshomaru will not be please with this at all! Now come on!" the toad spoke again.

"Who?" Mina asked.

The toad creature then just turned his back to Mina and stormed off into the forest.

"That was Master Jaken. I'm Rin." The little girl went on. "Well, I gotta go now. Hope to see ya around sometime." Then she turned and followed Jaken.

Mina stood there dumbed struck.

"Well, that was interesting," Mina said to herself. Then she went back into the direction of the village. Unknown to her, a pair of yellow eyes followed her as she disappeared into her side of the woods.

Kagome ran up to Mina as Mina entered the village.

"Mina where were you!? I was starting to get worried!" Kagome said.

"You really need to learn how to chill, sister." Mina said. Kagome was always over reacting to simple things. She knew that from experience fro when the two were growing up.

"So what were you doing?" Sango asked, as she caught up with Kagome.

"Well, I was trying out these techniques that Inuyasha taught me, but then this demon came along and my sword did this weird energy thingy and cuts off one of the demons legs and…"

"Mina, no need for the exaggerations tonight. Let's just go to bed. We got a long day tomorrow." Kagome said unaware that what Mina was saying was actually true.

Mina sighed. Kagome never really took anything seriously before. Mina then shrugged and went after Kagome and Sango into the village.

While everyone was finishing their breakfast the next morning, Mina sat there, about ready to fall asleep in her rice.

"Wake up Mina!" Kagome said, as she slapped Mina on the back.

"Dude, I haven't slept a bit at all last night. I'm too used to having a soft bed and two pillows." Mina said with a yawn.

"You really need to make adjustments if you're going to travel with us." Kagome said, as she handed her a really strong cup of tea.

"Ya think?" Mina replied bitterly, but took the cup with gratitude.

A few hours later, Inuyasha and company were on their way again.

Mina got ahead of the group, due to being more awake, and more reckless.

"Mina! Wait up! You don't even know where we're going!" Kagome shouted.

"Since when does anyone know where they're going?" Mina shouted back, as she climbed over a giant fallen tree.

"Does she ever stop?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Only for food." Kagome replied.

Mina's energy level was able to rival that of Inuyasha's. She could just keep going and going and never stop. The group stopped at a fallen Buddha for lunch.

"Inuyasha! Quit hogging all the Ramen!" Mina shouted.

Kagome groaned. Mina, since she started living in America, had grown obsessed with real Japanese Ramen.

"I'm the one that always saves everybody so I should be more important to keep in shape!" Inuyasha snapped back.

The others watched as Mina and Inuyasha tugged a war with the ramen.

"Really? I had no idea that round was a shape." Mina said. Inuyasha stopped to figure out what Mina meant by that, thus, Mina won the Ramen.

"Witty Repartee. She's a clever one isn't she?" Miroku said, as he watched Mina Cook her ramen.

"Try challenging her to mad libs. She'll come up with the craziest things that you always give up half way through." Kagome said.

"What's 'mad libs'?" Shippo asked.

As Kagome explained to Shippo the concept of Mad Libs, Mina finished her ramen and wandered off from the group. She had the weird feeling again. The shikon shards? If that's what causes this feeling every time, then she's going for it. She reached her hand for the hilt of her sword. She managed to get two miles away from the group. Then she noticed something behind her. She unsheathed her sword and swung in the direction of the shadow. She missed and was pushed from behind.

Mina came face to face with a snake demon.

"You look delicious!" the demon hissed, with a shikon shard shining from its forehead.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in becoming lunch." Mina replied back, preparing herself for a long fight.

The snake demon lunged at her, fangs bearing out. Mina manages to dodge it, though getting nipped a bit in the arm. She then flipped in front of it and manages to give the demon a deep cut.

_So far so good. _Mina thought to herself.

Then the snake made a high pitched noise. Mina covered her ears. What was it doing? Trying to sing? Then Mina saw that it called in reinforcements.

"Let's see…one, two, three, four, five…. So there's seven of you and one of me. That's interesting." Mina said, as she prepared to start fighting again.

Above the battle scene, Sesshomaru was watching the battle progress. This was the Demon Snake territory, but this human was by herself.

Sesshomaru recognized her as the human that saved Rin the other day. It caught his interest that the female human had not called out for help yet. What on earth was she doing?

Mina lunged and swung at any snake that tried to attack her. Mina was trying to remember what it was that Kaede often said that ward off demons.

"Im, pou, tou, kai, shin, ren, sou, sen!" Mina shouted. Then the spiritual blast from before destroyed all of the snakes but one. The one with the jewel shard.

Suddenly, Mina started to feel dizzy.

"Ah, at last the poison is starting to take effect. Most humans would have fallen at the instant the poison made contact." The demon sneered.

Mina was breathing hard. She wasn't able to move her body the way she wanted to anymore. Soon, everything became blurry. But she never let go of her grip on her sword.

"Akuryo … Taisan!" Mina said. The last bit of energy blasted off her sword and into the head of the snake demon, therefore, shredding it into pieces and leaving nothing but the jewel shard. Then, Mina fainted.

Sesshomaru jumped from his perch and landed next to Mina. The cut on her arm looked terrible. The blood turned purple as it touched the infected area. But he knew these kinds of injuries well. He looked around for the right herbs and applied them to Mina. He then ripped a piece of his Kimono and wrapped it around the wound.

Why he was helping a human, he didn't know. But didn't care. As soon as he was finished, he left her alone and walked back into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hikaru- San: Ok, really short, but had nothing else to write about…._

Kagome grew worried. Mina always disappeared whenever someone takes their eyes off her. But Mina always found someway to surprise everyone. She saw Inuyasha walk back from his search, empty handed. Miroku and Shippo also returned empty handed as well. The winner of the 'let's find Mina' contest was Sango. She and Kirara came parading in with mina behind Sango. Mina looked a little dazed.

"Mina!" Kagome shouted happily. Her mood changed instantly.

Where were you!? Don't you know how dangerous this place can be!?" Kagome shouted angrily.

Mina smirked. Kagome didn't like the way Mina looked at her. Every time Mina did that, it meant she had something up her sleeve.

"Hey, if going missing for a few hours, battling a horde of snake demons, and getting hurt was worth a shikon shard," Mina held the tiny piece. "Then it was worth it!"

"Way to go Mina!" Shippo said happily. Inuyasha, on the other hand, did not look pleased at all.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Mina asked, as she handed the shard to Kagome to place in her collection bottle of other shards.

"Who fixed your arm?" Inuyasha asked.

Mina looked at her right arm. It was covered with a white piece of material.

"Hm… how did that happen?" Mina asked herself loudly.

"Why are you asking her that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Cause I can smell Sesshomaru's stench on the bandage." Inuyasha said bitterly.

Kagome looked towards Mina, who was busy having a conversation with Sango.

"I don't think she knows Inuyasha. Let's not press into it until it's necessary. Ok?"

Inuyasha grunted, and continued on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Hikaru- San: How are you enjoying my story so far? Mina's personality is pretty much my own so I managed to sneak myself in the story ! Not really, but do tend to do a lot of annoying things when I'm bored. So anyway… please comment, flames are tolerated…_

"Girls who are in love, Give their love to you. You, who shines so bright, My Darling…" Mina and Kagome sang on. It's been three days since the group left the village and quite frankly, with no luck at finding more shards or Naraku, there was nothing to do but sing.

Kagome's voice was tolerable, but Mina's was quite the soprano. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as the girls kept on singing. They've been singing the same song over and over again and quite frankly, it was getting on his nerves.

"Will you two shut up already!?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome and Mina were quiet for a few seconds, and then the two started laughing uncontrollably.

"I thought the singing was bad enough." Miroku said to Sango.

For fifteen minutes more, the Inu-Tachi (my new word for the group!) moved on.

Mina grew bored again and started singing again. Inuyasha was growling with annoyance. Kagome was trying to get Mina to be quite, while Shippo, Miroku and Sango watched from behind with interest.

"SAILOR VENUS! SAILOR MERCURY! SAILOR MARS! SAILOR JUPITER! SECRET POWERS ALL SO NEW TO HER, SHE'S THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON!" Mina was now shouting with a sing songy intention.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

"INUYASHA SIT!!!!!"

BOOM!

Mina looked at the 50 foot crater that took Inuyasha's place.

"…And I think to myself, what a wonderful world…." Mina concluded her singing, then golden silence.

Kagome groaned. Mina ALWAYS had to make trouble when she's bored.

"Well, I'm taking off for a while. See ya in a bit!" Mina said as she headed off in a different direction. Kagome had a look on her face as in to say, 'whatever'.

"Kagome, are you sure it's alright for her to take off on her own?" Miroku asked.

"Knowing Mina, she'll be fine. She can take care of herself. Besides, if she gets herself totally lost, we can just have Inuyasha sniff her out." Kagome said.

Then she and Miroku went to help Sango and Shippo pull Inuyasha out of the hole.

Mina wondered far into the forest. The last time she was in a place so thick with trees was back in America when her mom took her to Yosemite. Mina sighed. She missed her mom. Kagome or her Aunt Kyoko (A/N: I just gave Kagome's mom a name… and aunt is just a nickname, no relation whatsoever…) still hasn't found out the real reason why she moved back to Japan after she graduated high school. But that was for some other time.

Then, Mina sensed a demonic aura nearby. She debated over wither or not to go get the others. She chose to go in on her own. What's wrong with more target practice? She kept her hand close to the sword and moved in.

Mina, who wasn't aware of her surrounding at the time, didn't notice the shadow behind her.

Something nipped Mina in her already injured arm.

_WHY ARE PEOPLE ALWAYS HITTING THERE!? _Mina thought to herself angrily.

She drew out her sword. She attacked the shadow. When it entered the sunlight, it turned out to be a bear demon.

"Oh crap." Mina said to herself. As if grizzlies weren't hard enough to fight.

The bear took a swing at Mina, but Mina took a step back and dodged the attack. What she didn't plan, was to fall a good 20 feet, because when she stepped back, she found herself at the edge of a cliff. The Bear demon took off back into the forest, mumbling something about missing his lunch.

Mina struggled a little to get up. She wasn't in too bad of shape. Just a few bruises here and there but nothing serious. She cursed her clumsiness to chose now of all times to start acting up.

Then something rustled in the bushes. Mina took a fighting stance. The bear from before came charging at Mina.

"Damn it! Why do the stupid demons always come after me?" Mina groaned, as she fought with the demon.

Not too far away, Sesshomaru watched the battle from a distance. He had a better view of Mina. She was pretty for a human, but she was human none the less. One that seemed to be found of trouble.

Mina, who kept on throwing spiritual spells at the demon, was starting to lose her strength. The blood from her arm was now dripping to her wrist. Then the demon threw her down hard. Mina's ankle landed on a sharp rock, therefore giving it a deep cut. Now Mina couldn't stand. Mina looked for her sword and found it five feet away from her.

_Shit! Now I'm in trouble…_ Mina said to herself, as the demon prepared for the final blow. Then, another demon came and shredded the bear into pieces. This demon had long white hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. Mina came face to face with Sesshomaru.

Mina looked at him in awe.

Sesshomaru picked up Mina's sword and handed it to her.

"Um, thanks…" Mina said.

"Don't thank me yet." Sesshomaru said coldly. Mina felt her blood grow cold. She could tell right away that he had a very cruel nature.

"Who are you?" she asked wanting to know who had just saved her life.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What does matter is that you take up your sword and fight."

Mina looked at Sesshomaru in confusion.

Why would he want to fight her after he just saved her life?

"Um… sure?" Mina said.

Mina picked up her sword and attacked Sesshomaru.

_Stupid wench,_ Sesshomaru thought.

She could never defeat him. Sesshomaru caught her hand in mid air. Their faces were inches away from each other.

Mina was caught in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Why was he looking at her like that? Mina felt herself blush slightly. Sesshomaru didn't like the way that the human was looking at him. He dropped Mina, who landed on her butt.

"Ow! That hurts you know!" Mina shouted.

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"For someone whose life is in danger, you do have a sharp tongue." Sesshomaru said, insulted that Mina was talking to his as if the two were equals.

Mina grew worried. Was he planning to hurt her? As if she wasn't hurting enough.

"SESSHOMARU!" Mina heard a familiar voice yell.

"Inuyasha!" Mina shouted as the Inu- Tachi came flying in.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and then back at Mina.

'We'll continue this later." Sesshomaru simply said, and walked away.

"HEY! I'm not done talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted back at Sesshomaru. Kagome went over to her cousin's side.

"Mina, are you alright?" Kagome asked Mina, as she started to work on Mina's injuries.

"Kagome…" Mina spoke. Kagome stopped to listen to what Mina had to say.

Mina had a sparkle in her eyes. She smiled.

"He was hot…" Mina finally said, in a dream like state. Kagome face vaulted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Hikaru san: this is a pretty long chapter, but I couldn't stop until I presented something… presentable? Oh who cares…Who is this 'she' that Sesshomaru keeps thinking about? Dum dum dum… I dare you people to send me any guesses… MUWHAHAHAHAHA. In the meantime, keep reading the story. I'm telling ya, it gets better. And yea for Megumi Hayashibara!!! the bit of song in the story is I and myself by Megumi Hayashibara. I'll leave random author's notes in the story if there are more songs to pop up. _

"Mina, please tell me you're kidding." Kagome said, as she regained her posture, as she re did Mina's bandages.

"No…" Mina replied. "Come on Kagome! Couldn't you see it? He's handsome, he's strong, he's really cute, and his hair is long!"

"Did you get hit on the head?" Kagome asked, checking he cousin's temperature.

"Who was that anyway?" Mina asked.

"That was Inuyasha's Half brother." Kagome said.

"Good looks obviously run in the family. Otherwise, why else would you be attracted to Inuya… OW! Are you trying to kill me!?" Mina shrieked as Kagome poured the medical alcohol on Mina's cut.

"Fine. I get it!" Mina snapped.

A few hours later, the camp was made and everyone was asleep. Except Mina. She couldn't stop thinking about today's events. Why was Inuyasha's brother looking at her like that? Did she look like someone he knew once? Mina turned to her side and tried to catch some sleep.

Mina seemed more dazed out than usual today. She didn't even try to pick a fight with Inuyasha, which was even stranger as that's all Mina did after she came to the Feudal Era.

Kagome hoped that it wasn't Mina's little crush on Sesshomaru.

_I'm never going to understand her taste in guys…_ Kagome thought to herself.

Mina reached into her pocket, and then a smile crept onto her face.

"No, Mina…" Kagome started to say, but calmed down a bit when she saw Mina pull out her Ipod Nano.

"Mina… please you're not doing what I think you're doing…" Kagome said to her cousin.

Mina refused to give up her evil grin. She snuck up behind Inuyasha, and slaps her headphones into Inuyasha's ears. Then she pressed PLAY.

"**_aitai kimi ni Tomorrow World_**

_**yuuki wo soshite ai wo**_

**_ippai tsumeta Tomorrow Heart_**

**_furimuite yobikakete!" _**

The music was set at max volume. Kagome started to wonder how Mina got her hands on Japanese music when she was in America, but the main concern was to keep Inuyasha from hurting Mina.

"I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO HURT YOU!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah right. If you tried, Kagome's just going to say 'sit' and…" Mina stood wide eyed. Instead of talking to Inuyasha, he was already in a crater.

"Does it work when I say sit?" Mina said. But Inuyasha didn't go deeper.

"But I was thinking of saying sit." Kagome said. BOOM.

"Wow. You can do it mentally too Kagome?" Shippo asked, as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Why do you do this to me…?" Inuyasha cried, as he struggled to get out of the hole.

"You asked for it." Kagome snapped.

"Um, guys," Sango said, before the argument got any worse. "The sun's setting. The Demon Slayer village isn't too far from here. I think we should camp there for the night."

Everyone agreed, forgetting the fight from before.

Mina placed her headphones on and turned on a song that's been going through her head lately… (A/N: Every Heart, BoA)

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no daros_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_donna egao ni deaetara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa_

_kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_itsumo kagayaite ita_

_so shine_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

Mina was starting to wonder to herself. Since when has she started to get love love feeling? Maybe it was that crush she had. Mina shook her head.

_Now don't be getting all mushy now, Mina old girl. _Mina told herself.

When the Inu- Tachi made it to the Demon Slayer village, they started a fire in one of the huts that hasn't been destroyed, cooked their meals, and went to bed.

Mina grew restless. She got up from her bed, grabbed a flashlight from Kagome's backpack, and walked around. The village was actually pretty bright with the full moon shining on it. It reminded Mina of the Princess Kaguya story that her mother used to tell her. The village before her was the exact image that Mina had in mind when she was picturing the village that Kaguya- Sama grew up in.

She wasn't heading anywhere in particular, but her feet lead her to what looked like a long abandoned shrine. Nearby was a cave. Mina's nature made her curious as to what was in the cave. She climbed over huge fallen tree trunks and stopped at the entrance of the cave. She wasn't sure it was safe. For all she knew, the cave could have poisonous vapors in the air. But Mina went in anyway.

Mina stared at the wonders of the cave, from the ancient arrowheads on the ground, to the old paintings on the cave walls.

Mina stopped where there was a huge rock formation in front of her. It didn't look natural. It greatly resembled a great demon that was about to devour a woman. But Mina noticed something strange about the woman. The left side of her chest bore a giant hole in it. Mina's jewel shard glowed. She felt somewhat connected to whoever that was. Mina climbed up to get a better look at the facial expression.

The woman had a sad expression, behind closed eyes. Mina felt sympathy towards her. She also noted the robes and the ancient armor that the woman was wearing. _She must have been a very powerful miko, _Mina though to herself. Then another person came to mind when she looked at the woman's face again. _Mama…_

Mina climbed down and wondered what had happened that made this miko have such a sad fate. Mina closed her eyes and thought of a theory. Maybe the miko was too powerful to be kept alive and demons were trying to destroy her. But Mina didn't understand why there was a gaping hole where her heart was suppose to be. Mina got up from her spot and exited the cave with new thoughts.

Mina didn't come out to the cool night air she left before. Instead, she was greeted with a purple mist. Mina covered her nose and mouth and held her breath and she ran back to the village. What was going on? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Mina stopped in her tracks when she saw her friends about ready to attack a slim figure in a deep purple kimono. By the looks of him, he wasn't good news.

"Take this Naraku! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted, as the Tetsusaiga released the wind scar. Naraku slapped it back at him.

_How did Naraku get this strong? _Inuyasha thought o himself as he shielded himself with Tetsusaiga's blade. Kagome shot a scared arrow, Sango threw the Hiraikotsu, and Miroku was throwing sutras at Naraku, but to no success at all. Mina reached for her side and cursed herself. She didn't bring her sword with her at all. Then a memory triggered in Mina's head. She ran back into the cave. When she reached the rock formation, she saw that the sword in the miko's hand was real, mina pried it out if the harden grasp. Odd as it was, this sword felt more wholesome to her that the sword she always had. Mina took the sword and ran out to help her friends.

By this time, the Inu- Tachi were greatly starting to lose.

"Heh. Not as easy as it was in the beginning, heh, Inuyasha." Naraku said as he was about to give Inuyasha the final blow.

"Akuryo Taisan!"

A beam of spiritual power blasted Naraku's claw and purified it.

Naraku turned to find his attacked to be no more than a mere woman.

"Hurt my friends again and the next shot won't miss." Mina said, in a deadly tone of voice.

Naraku glared at Mina. Was she really so foolish as to fight him, the Great Naraku? Naraku, not willing to take a risk, lunged at Mina.

"It's your funeral." Mina said, as she recited the sutra again.

Before she finished it, however, she swung her blade in front of her to keep Naraku from stabbing her. Mina pushed back with all her strength.

"Mina!" Kagome yelled. She reached into her quiver, but she was out of arrows. Inuyasha and the others were still trying to recover from Naraku's attack earlier.

Mina and Naraku fought on. Their battle took them farther from the village and onto the cliff's edge, where the village lied. Mina took into full awareness of Naraku's attacks, and her footing. She didn't think she was going to be able to survive the next fall she took from a cliff.

"I should have taken care of you that day in the fields." Naraku said to Mina.

Then it hits Mina. Kagome and the others were after a demon with a huge piece of the Shikon no Tama. The Spider demon she fought with had a huge chunk of the jewel. She had fought with Naraku before!

"But you won't escape this time." Naraku said. He pulled a sneak attack, sliced Mina's side open, and pushed her down the cliff.

"MINA!!!" Kagome screamed. Mina blacked out from the pain in her side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Hikaru- San: This where the main story actually starts, at least in my own opinion. Flames and comments welcomed. This is just my take on things so ya, try not to be too brutal…._

Sesshomaru walked on, trying to get away from the place as fast as possible. Also to get out of the rain. It disables his sense of smell and he couldn't get back to Rin as efficient as possible. He figured by now that Jaken and Rin went back to the palace in the West. If he was gone for more than a week, they were instructed to meet him there. That was the general rule anyway. Then, he caught the scent of… sakura? It wasn't the season for it. But it was nearby. That… along with lots of blood.

Sesshomaru moved on. Then, he found her in front of him. The wench. She looked pitiful. Whatever kind of trouble she gotten herself into, it must have been bad. He caught a very, very faint scent of Naraku. What was her business with him? But the human needed aid, and fast. She lost too much blood as it was. Sesshomaru picked the girl up. She winced at pain, but she still never woken up. He found a tree with it's braches out enough to shield the tow from the rain. Sesshomaru took a closer look at the girl. She looked so much like her. Maybe it was because of the resemblance that he helped her often. Sesshomaru shook the thought from his head. He only helped her because she's a friend of Rin's and he knew Rin would be upset if he didn't help. He went to work on the human's injury.

Meanwhile, back at the village, Naraku disappeared and Kagome ran over to the cliffs edge.

"Mina…" Kagome whispered. Then she started to dry uncontrollably.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and tried to comfort her. He caught Mina's faint scent. She wasn't dead, but she was greatly injured.

"Don't cry Kagome. Mina's alright. Just hurt. We'll find her" Inuyasha said, nicely.

Kagome stopped crying. She was surprised that Inuyasha was being nice for a change. Kagome got her senses together and she, Inuyasha and the others went off to look for their missing friend.

somewhere far away

Mina awoke to a bright sunny day. She struggled to get up, but fell back due to the pain in her side. She looked down and found a faint red spot on her left side. It was bandaged up.

_I can never get into a fight without hurting myself, what's up with that? _Mina thought to herself. She tried to get up again, this time succeeding.

"You're awake?" a cold voice said. Mina looked over to find Sesshomaru leaning against a tree.

"Yeah." Mina replied. She placed a hand on her side. It stung a bit, but she wasn't going to call out in pain. It just wasn't her style.

"Do you have a fondness of near death experiences?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mina looked over. His expression was still unreadable.

"Perhaps I do, so what?" Mina said bitterly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Did she just talk to him as if they were equals? He was about ready to hit her, when she started to fall down again. His lighting quick reflexes caught her in mid air.

"Come." Was all Sesshomaru said.

Mina, due to the situation, had no choice but to follow him.

He noticed her struggling trying to keep up. The pain in her side was starting to get to her. Why doesn't she stop to rest?

Mina breathed in and out, blocking the pain out of her mind. She should be used to pain by now. Her father made sure of it. Then Mina tripped. She cursed to herself, slowly got back up and continued on her way.

_This girl isn't like other humans is she? _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Then he let his mind wonder.

Sesshomaru came back to reality after Mina fell for the umpteenth time. She still wouldn't show her pain. They were traveling half the day and with the speed she was moving at, it was taking them longer to get to their destination. Sesshomaru picked Mina up and carried her on his mokomoko (I think that's what the giant furry thingy's called.)

"What do you think you're doing!?" Mina shouted.

"You're moving too slow." Sesshomaru replied.

"Excuse me, but I can move on my own thank you very much!" Mina snapped back.

Sesshomaru gave her a death glare that rivaled her own. The two continued to glare at each other for a few moments. Then Sesshomaru looked away and kept moving. Mina sighed and gave up.

"Just where exactly are we going?" Mina asked.

"My home in the West." Sesshomaru said. Hopefully she wasn't going to press into the matter. Silence was indeed golden.

Mina was about ready to start panicking. She never went to a guy's place alone before… let alone a youkai's. She never got herself into a situation where she'd be alone with a part of the male species, as she called it.

Sesshomaru noticed her uneasiness. He took a look into her mind. He saw that she had a bit of fear. But it was overcome by a warm feeling. He went to touch it and he allowed it to consume him. What was this feeling … He immediately got out of her mind before it consumed him completely.

"Why are you feeling scared?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mina looked up. Did he sense her fear? No way. She was like a rock, as many of her friends told her. She never had fear.

"What makes you think that?" Mina said.

"Alright." Sesshomaru said, not wanting to catch her bait for another argument.

"Then, why are you blushing?" Sesshomaru asked next. Mina gasped. She felt her cheeks go even redder. Damn it, she was blushing.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. She was actually kind of cute when she did that.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Mina said, angry with herself.

The two continued on in silence.

back to Inu- Tachi

"Let's see. Mina had to of landed somewhere around here." Inuyasha said. The Inu crew had been searching the entire bottom of the cliff for a clue as to where Mina went. Inuyasha stopped in the area where Mina was once laying. But, due to the rain, her scent was mixed up with…

Inuyasha started to growl.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I think I know what happened to Mina." He said.

"Damn it! What does Sesshomaru want with her?"

Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha, we have to find her before anything happens to her!" Kagome was about ready to go into hysterics.

"Kagome, calm down. We'll get to her. But you're not helping by losing it." Sango said, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder for reassurance.

Hop on." Inuyasha said. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back, while Sango and Miroku got on Kirara's. They took off into the direction where Inuyasha caught Mina's scent.

_Mina, please be alright. _Kagome said to herself.

back to fluffy and mina

Mina settled herself into the mokomoko (I don't care if that's not what it is, that's what I'm calling it! . ) Sesshomaru definitely got some distance down. They were up in the air, flying. Somehow, the wind was just the thing to clam Mina down a bit. She still didn't trust Sesshomaru. Especially with the way Kagome talked about him. But damn it, why did he have to be so handsome? Mina couldn't get the warm fuzzy feeling out of her.

_Come on. He's an all powerful demon, you're a human. Hello!? It's not gonna work!_

Shut up brain. Let me think what I want

_Always wanting what you can't have… don't you ever learn? Are we forgetting that guy who cheated on you and then your old man who…_

Leave me alone.

Mina hated it when her mind was trying to gain back her senses. Her ex boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend. She wouldn't stop crying that day. Her dad only made it worse. Mina still could shake the feeling that she was attracted to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't ignore the attraction either. Mina was really attractive.

"What is your name, anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mina was caught by surprise. Of course he didn't know her name.

"It's Midori. But all my friends call me Mina because to them, Midori is just too long."

_Now wait a minute!? Why did you tell him your real name!? I thought you hated the name Midori. You wouldn't even let your parents call you Midori. _

"Mina." Sesshomaru said. It was an unusual name, but then again, she was an unusual girl.

"I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." He said.

"A Daimyo?" Mina asked.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute. Not only did she seem strong, she was also intelligent.

"You could say that." He said.

Mina remained silent. If he wanted to play 20 questions, all he had to do was ask. She noticed he was staring at her again.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Sesshomaru caught himself.

"That is none of your business."

"Well, I'm not exactly a painting. So why?"

Why was he having this conversation in the first place? He didn't need to answer her. But the silence was now starting to get uncomfortable for the past three days.

"Just be silent."

_Sheesh, he sure likes to give out vague answers. _Mina thought to herself. She felt herself getting tired. The full moon was out. Sesshomaru continued to move through the skies. Mina fell asleep.

Sesshomaru saw this and decided to make camp near a river. The sound of the water soothed him. He looked at Mina again. She was starting to shiver a bit. He wrapped the mokomoko around her body.

He leaned his head against the nearby tree and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hikaru- San: ok! I have like a ton of chapters to write left. I'm trying to stay as close to characters as possible, but sometimes the story runs away with me, so just wanted to point that out… _

Mina awoke to the sun about to rise. She noticed a hot spring nearby.

_Maybe he wouldn't mind if I went to take a bath. _Mina thought to herself. She got up, and quietly left the mokomoko. She didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. Perfect. Some alone time.

But Sesshomaru was watching her from the tree tops. He heard he get up a few feet away. Now what was she up to? He noticed she was heading for the hot springs. He jumped and cuts her off her path.

"We have to get going now." He said.

Mina groaned. Damn it, was he like trying to make her miserable? Mina started walking. Sesshomaru picked up the mokomoko as they continued on.

Mina was fuming. All she wanted to do was to wash off the dirt and grime off her. She felt ridiculously dirty. She didn't even get this dirty when she went camping.

"If you're that upset then you have first privileges of the bathhouse. We're less than a few miles away now." Sesshomaru said. Thank kami he decided to cover a great distance by flying or else having to deal with Mina's temper.

"So, tell me about her." Mina said.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Rin. How did you two meet anyway?"

Sesshomaru told her about how he and Rin came to be

"That's sweet." Mina commented.

"What about you?" Sesshomaru said. "I've told you a bit about myself, now it's your turn."

What could she say?

"Well, I'm from the future. I have a past I **don't** want to talk about, and I just found out I can go back in time to the feudal era and now almost every demon is out to get me. Nothing much really."

Sesshomaru knew she was trying to make things difficult. But he had to smirk a little bit.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"Nothing."

The Inu-Tachi, meanwhile, was still trying to follow Mina's scent. Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to follow it. The wind was not making it any easier for him either. It blew in so many directions that Mina's scent was starting to fade. He didn't say it aloud though. Kagome was worried enough as it is.

"Do you think she's dead?" Miroku asked.

"Of course not! Don't say such things. It will only make it harder on Kagome", Sango protested.

"You're right. Sorry", Miroku replied, "I'll make it up to you", he replied giving Sango's butt a tight squeeze.

"You bastard!!!" she screamed knocking him out cold. Kagome hadn't noticed all the commotion that was going on. She was much too worried about Mina. Her dear older sister. She wouldn't forgive herself if they didn't find her soon. But what Kagome didn't know, was that Mina was actually in pretty good hands.

"I really don't get the point of this thing." Sesshomaru said.

"It's something in the future that we use when we get really bored. You can wear it when you're just sitting there, or while you're traveling." Mina explained, as she adjusted the earphones on Sesshomaru.

"Let's try a song in English."

"English?"

'It's the language spoken in my country."

Mina flipped through her Itunes library and found a song.

"Ok, try this."

Mina pressed the play button and played 'Hips Don't Lie' By Shakira and Wyclef Jean.

Sesshomaru listened. He didn't understand a word they were saying, but he liked the beat. But the problem was that the noise was too loud.

"Ok. Before Sesshy get an ear ache, Minako wants her Ipod back." Mina said, as she saw the look of agony on Sesshomaru's face. Then Mina stopped. Did she just call Sesshomaru 'Sesshy'?

"Sorry!" Mina apologized.

"Don't worry. My ears will survive."

Mina could help but laugh. Sesshomaru just stared at her. Why was she laughing?

"We've arrived." Sesshomaru said.

Mina looked. There wasn't anything there but forest.

"Um… I don't see anything." Mina said.

"Wait." Sesshomaru said.

Then, a grand palace appeared over the horizon. Mina gasped. She wasn't expecting that.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Mina said.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, kept going. Mina made no objections and followed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, running up to Sesshomaru after he and Mina entered the great hall. Rin noticed Mina and ran over to hug her.

"Hi Miss Mina!" Rin said happily.

"Hey Rin! Long time no see." Mina said.

"Rin, will you show Mina to the bath house? I think I owe her a bath." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai!" Rin said, and then lead Mina to the bathhouse, while Sesshomaru went the opposite direction.

"Aw! This is heaven." Mina said. She and Rin were in the bath house. Mina relaxed as the heat of the water aided her aching muscles.

"Miss Mina," Rin said.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your chest so big?"

Mina nearly sank into the water from embarrassment. Of course, Rin was about around the age to be asking those kinds of questions.

"Um… well…."

_How am I supposed to answer this one!? _Mina thought to herself in a panic.

"Well… Mina looked down at her breasts they're supposed to store milk for when you have a baby." Mina explained. Well, it was true.

"Where do babies come from?" Rin asked next.

Mina had an idea form in her head. She was going to see if the great Daiyoukai had a hint of emotion at all.

"I don't know, Rin. Maybe you should ask Lord Sesshomaru." Mina said, hiding her hint of amusement.

"Ok." Rin said. Then the two climbed out. Mina took a look at her injuries. The cut on her arm was almost gone, while there was a long scratch on her left side.

_At least there won't be any scars. _Mina thought to herself.

When she reached over to grab her clothes, she found that they were missing.

"The servants took them to get washed. They left a kimono for you to wear in the meantime." Rin said, holding up a package.

Mina took it and opened it. The kimono was a snow white silk with embroidery of sakura blossoms on the edges of the sleeves and the cuff of the kimono. The obi was a deep purple in color. A shawl the same color as the obi also accompanied it. Mina took a few moments to admire the beauty of the kimono, and then got dressed.

"Come on, Miss Mina! I have to show you the gardens!" Rin said, as she tugged on Mina's sleeve.

"Where is Sesshomaru anyway?" Mina asked.

"Look! The Sakura trees are starting to bloom!" Rin said, clearly not hearing Mina's question.

The gardens were beautiful. More than the photos she's seen in Japanese travel guides. Mina and Rin spent a few hours in the gardens. Mina taught Rin a few games she learned when she was growing up. Apparently because she traveled with Sesshomaru a lot, Rin was a very fast runner. She always beat Mina at races and a few games of tag. Mina and Rin came crashing on the ground laughing when Jaken entered.

"What are you two stupid humans doing!? You're going to ruin the kimonos!" Jaken shouted.

"Aw. Lighten up Sir Jaken." Mina said sarcastically.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Lord Sesshomaru told to come get you two. Dinner's ready."

"Hai!" Rin said, and then started to follow Jaken. Mina walked over to the pond and looked into the reflection. She saw that when she was in a kimono, she looked more mature and grown up. She dusted herself off, turning the slightly brown kimono back to its snowy white. Then, after adjusting her hair tie, she went after Rin and Jaken.

Sesshomaru waited in the dining hall. He sent Jaken about a half hour ago. He was starting to get ticked off. Then, Rin and entered. Behind them, Mina entered.

Mina's POV

I couldn't help but keep smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in my kimono. He has no idea how nervous he makes me. And I'm usually not the kind of person to get nervous or anything of that nature. But here I was, acting all girly for once.

Rin was seated on Sesshomaru's right, I on his left. We ate in silence until…

"My lord?" Rin spoke up.

"Yes, Rin?" he replied.

"Where do babies come from?"

I hide my face in my napkin. I had to hide my amusement. Just seeing his facial reaction was just too hilarious to describe.

Sesshomaru's POV

I wanted to die right then and there. Why was Rin asking me that!? I looked over at Mina. She was obviously trying not to laugh. So she was the culprit. But Rin was still there waiting for an answer.

"Well… they come from a giant bird that delivers babies to humans." I said in a rush.

Mina did not try to hide her laughter anymore. She started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Rin…" Mina said in between laughs. "Come on, we got a lot to talk about." Mina got up, took Rin's had and walked out of the room.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru still sat there, red in the face. What was that human thinking, making Rin ask him that? Mina's now probably telling Rin all about the birds and the bees (A/N: Will someone please tell me what the hell's that's supposed to mean!?)

Then again, maybe Rin needed the mother figure to tell her these things. He was absolutely clueless when it came to the human life cycle. If he was the father figure, maybe Mina could be the mother figure? He'd ask her later.

"So, what happens?" Rin asked Mina.

"Well, sometimes a man's eel want to visits a woman's cave. There are some special eggs that the female left behind and it's up to the male to give the eggs its nutrition. Sometimes, the eggs go bad when the eel doesn't come along and the cave rejects it." Mina said the best she could. She had a hard time trying to explain it to Rin without looking embarrassed.

"You're cave is untouched so nothing happens. So when it happens on your wedding night, it's called a mizuwagi." Mina continued.

"I think I get it." Rin said.

"If you find something rather odd going on down in that area, just let me know." Mina said. Rin, satisfied with the answer she got, ran out of Mina's room.

"That was harder than I thought." Mina said, as she dropped on top of her bed. Mina looked over at the dress table. It had a brush and comb.

_I guess I'm that bored._ Mina thought to herself. She got up to the stand, undid her hair and started to brush it.

Inuyasha and the others were resting for the night. Kagome sat by herself away from the others. She started to wonder what Mina was doing now. Was she alright? Was she dead?

Then Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha saw this and went over to Kagome.

"Come on." He said. Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha.

When they were alone, Kagome broke down crying. Her fears about Mina were starting to overwhelm her.

Inuyasha began to panic. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like seeing Kagome cry, not like this. He took her by the arm and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest allowing him to comfort her. Her tears soaked his red shirt.

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll find Mina", Inuyasha replied smoothing her black hair out of her face.

She looked up at Inuyasha. He had never been this nice to her before. She felt her cheeks turning a bright red. Not from crying but from embarrassment. Inuyasha slowly lifted her head upward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. At first Kagome wasn't sure what was going on.

_Is he kissing me?_ She thought. _No way can this be happening_.

In spite all the questions running through her mind she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. This surprised Inuyasha but he was glad she didn't smack him for kissing her in the first place. The two stayed like that for a few more moments then pulled apart. Inuyasha kept Kagome in his warm embrace not letting her go and she didn't want him to either.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Hikaru- San: Ok… sorry for the long update, I've been busy with school and junk so I finally have time to add a few more chapters, as well as update my other stories. Please review, flames, comments, and ideas welcomed!_

Sesshomaru wandered through the halls of the palace. Now which of the hundreds of rooms was Mina's? Then he saw a black and white figure run through the hall. He then caught the scent of Sakura. He saw Mina run into Rin's room.

(Flashback)

Mina was still brushing her long waist length hair when she heard a small voice scream. Rin must be having a nightmare. Mina got up and ran to the little girl's aid.

(end)

"Rin, Honey! What's wrong?" Mina said, as she hurried to the girl's bedside.

"I had a nightmare." Rin sobbed, as she buried her face into Mina's kimono.

"What happened in the dream?" Mina asked, in a calm soothing voice.

'I was being attacked again by wolves." Rin said in between sobs.

"Relax, you're safe now. I'll stay here until you go back to sleep, if you want." Mina said, as she started to tuck Rin into bed.

"I can't go back to sleep." Rin protested.

"Well, what did your mother used to do at night?" Mina asked, hoping that something might work.

"She used to sing to me." Rin said. "I don't know any of the words of the songs she sang to me thought."

"I think I can improvise." Mina said. Unknown to her and Rin, Sesshomaru was watching from Rin's doorway. Mina was the motherly kind of person.

Mina took a deep breath and started singing to Rin in a soft voice.

(Konoyono Shirushi, BoA)

_suki na eiga no youni hito wa_

_ikirare nai to shitte iru kara_

_dare mo koi ni ochiru tabi ni_

_jibun dake no monogatari motome sugi teshi mau deshiyou_

_me no mae fushigi souni_

_hohoemu kimi to boku wa..._

_chizu mo nai no ni meguri aeta_

_sore wa aito sotto shinji tai_

_namida ni todoku kyori ni iru yo_

_boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai_

_kono yo no shirushi_

_chigau machi de umare takara_

_chigau hibi wo sugo shita futari_

_keredo fuini onaji uta wo_

_guchi zuchimu kiseki kasane onaji yume wo ima wa miru_

_kasu kana mirai dake do_

_boku rani niau toii kedo_

_(netsu)_

_binetsu mo nai no ni hoho ga atsui_

_subete no kaze boku wa kanjiru_

_kimi no kana shimi nugueru hodo_

_soba ni iru yo hana retaku nai_

_kono yo no shirushi_

_me no mae fushigi souni_

_hohoemu kimi to boku wa..._

_chizu mo nai no ni meguri aeta_

_sore wa ai to sotto shinji tai_

_namida ni todoku kyori ni iru yo_

_boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai_

_kono yo no shirushi_

_chizu mo nai no ni tadori tsuita_

_soko ni hana to kimi ga yure teta_

_toku betsu ja nai koi dakaredo_

_boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai_

_kono yo no shirushi_

Mina saw that Rin fell asleep. Mina slowly got up and quietly exited the room. After she closed the door, she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Gomen na sai!" Mina said, bowing.

Sesshomaru grunted. It was a pretty hard impact coming from a person as small as Mina.

"Um, I have to ask you something." Mina said, looking down at the floor.

_Mina, if you're gonna ask him, look in those gorgeous golden orbs and…QUIT BLUSHING!!!!_

"What is it?"

"I have to get back to my friends. they'll be worried if I don't show up anytime soon." Mina said rapidly.

Of course, she was more worried about Kagome. Her younger cousin always found a way to over react to simple things.

Seeshomaru didn't want Mina to go just yet. Why? Not even he knew. But Mina was asking a reasonable favor.

"We'll leave in the morning. For now, just get some rest." He said.

Mina bowed.

"Thank you." then she went back to her small room.

(next morning)

Kagome yawned. She fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms up in a tree. Kagome looked out at the sunrise. She wondered about Mina's well being. Is she alright? Then she felt Inuyasha stir.

"Morning." Kagome said. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Then he suddenly picked Kagome up and ran a distance.

"Inuyasha! What is it?"

"Found her." Inuyasha replied.

Then Kagome heard something way to familiar.

"L- Is for the way you look at me… O- Is for the only one I see… V…."

Kagome would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Mina!" Kagome ran forward. Mina was by herself, wandering around the forest. Mina didn't hear Kagome, due to the ear phones. Kagome clung on to her cousin, taking Mina by surprise.

"C… can't… breathe…." Mina gasped, after the sudden attack from Kagome.

Then Kagome released Mina.

"JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MINA!!!!????" Kagome shouted.

Mina held her ears, her poor injured ears.

"Wow, PMS." Mina snapped back. "Besides, this isn't exactly Tokyo so I couldn't find my way back easily. Besides, I have no idea where I was either."

"Well, duh! You were supposed to stay where you were until we found you!" Kagome said.

Then a thought struck her.

"How exactly did you get this far out here?" Kagome asked.

Mina thought for a moment. She couldn't just say she ran into Inuyasha's brother, and he took her to the western lands, which were a few leagues away. She had to come up with something quick.

"I honestly have no clue." Mina said, with the best confused voice she could muster.

Kagome decided to let it drop. Mina ALWAYS had to make things difficult.

"Well, we're going back to our era. Is that alright with you Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Keh, have it your way." Inuyasha muttered.

_I guess he's only real nice when it's just the two of us…_ Kagome thought to herself.

The two girls got on Inuyasha's back and went back to the others.

After the brief reunion, Inuyasha took Mina and Kagome back to the well.

"Mina, what exactly did Sesshomaru want with you?" Kagome asked, as the two climbed out if the well.

'What makes you think that…?"

"Mina, Inuyasha's a dog demon. He can be able to tell scents apart."

Mina blushed.

"Well… nothing really. He just helped me out of a bind and then I was left alone."

_And he took me to his place…_ Mina added to herself.

"Fine, I'll keep it from Inuyasha, but just be careful Mina." Kagome said.

Mina thought back to earlier that morning.

_(Flashback)_

_Mina got her normal clothes back. Sesshomaru went with her to the border of the territory. _

"_Inuyasha's nearby. The last thing I want to do is cause that half breed to cause trouble."_

"_No problem. I can find them from here." _

_Then, as he turned to leave…_

"_Thanks for everything." _

_He turned and looked at her. _

_He nodded in acknowledgement, and continued on his way…_

_(flashback ends)_

_He probably didn't notice that he actually showed a bit of emotion in his eyes._ Mina thought to herself, as Kagome opened the front door.

"Kagome, I'm going home. So I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Kagome said. Mina took off to the Shrine entrance.

(Mina's Apartment)

Mina locked the door behind her. She crashed into her sofa.

_God, this is the life, _she thought to herself. Half the boxes have yet to be unpacked. All the necessities were already settles on the shelves.

Mina saw something catch a bit of light. She went over to find the source of the sparkle was an old picture frame with her as a child, with two people who seemed very much in love with each other.

_Where did things go wrong? _Mina thought to herself as she took another look at her parents. She then moved into her bedroom, grabbed a backpack, filled it with spare clothes, food, and medical things. She rushed out the door.

(Back In Feudal Japan)

Mina climbed out of the well. Why was it that she felt more at home here than in her era. She barely managed to get pass Gramp's ever watchful eyes on her way back to the shrine.

Mina headed off in the direction where she thought Sesshomaru took her the other day. While she was walking, she thought back to yesteryear…

_(Flashback)_

_Mina sat in the living room, watching her favorite TV show, What Not to Wear. She had just graduated from Junior High and was now waiting for her parents to get home so they could continue the festivities. Her mom missed the ceremony and her dad had to leave immediately afterwards, but she didn't mind. It's the high school graduation that was going to mean the most anyway…_

_Then a policeman came up to the front of the house. _

'_Are you Midori Nayotake?'_

'_Yes. Is anything wrong officer?'_

'_I'm sorry to tell you this, but, your mother was in a horrible accident. The doctors did everything they could, but…' _

_Mina refused to hear the rest. She started to cry uncontrollably. The officer stayed with Mina until her father got home from the hospital. After the policeman left, that's when things went from bad to worse…_

_(End of Flashback)_

Mina rubbed her back, where one long scar was barely visible. She hated the fact that it was there. She still was able to hear her father that day.

_If it weren't for your fucking graduation, then maybe she wouldn't have died!!!! _

Mina tried to shake it out of her head. That day and the years to follow still haunted her. After her mom died, her dad cut off all connections to the branch of family in Japan. That what made it difficult for her to try to make the arrangements to move from San Francisco to Tokyo.

Mina's thoughts were interrupted when she sensed a shikon shard nearby. She unsheathed her sword, prepared for anything.

"_Memories, memories… from the present to the past. Time to unlock the previous life…_" a soft cooing voice said. Mina didn't like the aura she was sensing. It was too related to Naraku's Miasma.

Then something whipped her on the back, causing Mina to scream in pain. It hit her right where her scar was.

Mina turned to find the one that attacked her was a woman with long black tangle hair in a colorful kimono. She held a mirror in her hands.

"_I am called Kamiko. I will now open the gate to past memories. Then you will become my servant and hunt the shikon shards for me." _The demoness said, as the mirror started to glow. Mina screamed again, the pain returning.

Sesshomaru heard Mina's screams miles away. He took of into the direction from which Mina was heard.

Mina collapsed on the ground, the visions getting more graphic and more real to her with each passing moment.

_She was on a battlefield, alone, as many demons attack from every direction. One demon, that absorbed the power of all the other demons, nearly killed her until something exploded out of her chest, a man calling out her name…_

_Then the scene changed to the many beatings. Her father's drunken breath hovering over her beaten body. She wasn't going to let him take the last thing that was dear to her. Her life now was nothing but a battle field and every time she fought, the pain kept on getting worse… _

Then the pain finally stopped. Mina tried to look out of her tear stained eyes and saw Sesshomaru slaughtering the low ranking demon with his light whip. The mirror broke, revealing the shikon shard. Sesshomaru looked over at Mina. Then she started to cry uncontrollably. Sesshomaru, for once, didn't know what to do. He went over to Mina's side and held on to her, while she clinged onto his kimono, soaking it with her tears. Silence was sometimes the best thing for these situations.

(At the well)

Kagome was fuming with anger as she climbed out of the well. What exactly was Mina thinking, going back to the feudal era by herself!? Kagome took a deep breath and shouted…

"INUYASHA!!!!!"

Unknown to Kagome, a certain hanyou was standing right behind her.

"That hurts you know." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Mina? She took off on her own again."

"She's gone again!?" Sango cried out, as she, Miroku, and Shippo walked out of the bushes.

"Keh, come on. We'll go look for her." Inuyasha said, as he gestured for Kagome to get on his back. The sun slowly set as the Inu- Tachi went off to find the kitten that wouldn't stay still (aka Mina).

(Back to Mina and Sesshy)

The sun setted when Mina and Sesshomaru parted. Mina looked up as Sesshomaru continued to comfort her.

_Damn it, why does he always find me at my weakest moments?_ Mina thought to herself. _I'm stronger than this, I know it. He probably thinks I'm just like any other human…_

Mina was way off on what Sesshomaru thought of her.

_She has a strong will. When she does cry, the tears are tears of strength… she's definitely not like any other human. _

Mina sniffed.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." He replied.

Mina brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Her eyes were a little red from crying, and currently lost their sparkle.

"What did that demon do to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mina looked at him. Was he actually shown concern?

"I think she was unlocking a previous life. In it, I was a miko; I was battling demons for many days. I kept on fighting and fighting, but the demons wouldn't stop coming. Then, they all formed into one giant demon. I was about to be killed by its hand, until a bright light appeared and my chest felt like it blew apart." Mina said, looking into the starry sky.

Sesshomaru stood there in shock. Mina just had to be he reincarnation. Why else would she be able to sense shikon shards, cross from a different time… and have him be more open?

Mina saw that he was clinging onto every word she said. She tried to smile.

"You're probably wondering how I got all the way out here too huh?" she said. She wanted to drop the memory subject, not wanting to bring up her family issues.

"I don't care about that. I'm a little more concerned with you." he snapped.

Mina's eyes grew wide. Someone was concerned about her. She felt her face getting hot and red. Damn it! Of all the times to blush, why now?

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. She looked cute when she blushed.

She narrowed her eyes and then she spoke.

"Why did you come running to my aid, anyways?" she said.

That question caught him by surprised. Even Midoriko was predictable when it came to conversations. Mina was something completely different. But why indeed?

_I'll return to you… but only in a different form._

A different form indeed.

"Never mind. Forget it." Mina said.Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree behind him and shut his eyes for a moment. Mina yawned. She tried to lie down on the ground, but it was way too cold, even for spring. Sesshomaru took off his outer robe and wrapped it around Mina's shivering body. Mina smiled as in to say 'thank you.' He went back to his position. Mina tried to lie down again but found the ground too cold. She placed her head in his lap and made herself comfortable.

_He sure is warm_ she thought to herself. _I hope he doesn't get mad._

Sesshomaru opened one of his eyes and saw Mina resting on his lap. He didn't mind. In fact he welcomed her. Mina felt safe when she was with him. She slowly drifted off into sleep.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile to himself. Her body was warm and very comforting. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep he thought. But she was even more beautiful when she was awake. There had been many times when they were traveling together that the young youkai had looked over her body features. She was a well framed young woman. Her breasts were round and stile. They fit her just right and her butt was well rounded as well. Her warm, soft light brown skin and long silky dark brown hair which she always wore up. Her eyes were a warm brown that seemed to sparkle with happiness. She also had a tight, flat stomach, a tiny waist, but wide hips. All and all, a beauty.

He closed his eyes and went into a light slumber.

A few miles away, the Inu- Tachi made camp for the night. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were 'asleep', while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed up talking.

"… and after their last visit, we haven heard from Aunt Reiko, Uncle Kentaro, or Mina since." Kagome said, finishing her story.

"There's got to be more to the story than Mina's showing." Inuyasha said, deep in thought.

"Yeah. Imagine the surprise my mom got when Mina called, asking for help looking for an apartment."

'And she's so temperamental' Kagome continued. "She just does things without thinking about how'd it affects other people. And now she's out here by herself, without any idea about what Naraku or any other demon can do to her." Kagome stared out into the sky.

"Inuyasha, do you think she's o.k.?" Kagome asked leaning on his shoulder. He slid his arm around her.

"I know she is. Mina is a strong- willed person. She's out there somewhere waiting for us to find her. And we will", he assured Kagome giving her a tight squeeze. Kagome never knew how comforting Inuyasha could be. He seemed so confident that they would find Mina. The black haired teen sighed heavily and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Mina", she whispered softly, "Please be OK". Kagome had no idea that Mina was actually in good hands.

The night passed night mare free, much to Mina's surprised. She awoke when the first rays came over the mountains. She got up from under the kimono, careful as to not wake Sesshomaru. She didn't know how much longer he was going to be asleep, but she wasn't missing this chance. She reached into her bag and pulled out her pencils and sketch book. She drew in the basic form of his 'angelic' face, just in case he woke up before she finished the details. When she saw him stir, she continued with her sketch, having the major parts already finished.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Had an artistic moment." Mina said, as she closed her sketch book and placed it back into her bag.

"The palace isn't too far away. Let's get going." He said, as he puts on his outer robe.

"Lead the way." Mina said. Then the two carried on their way.

It took them half a day to reach the Western Palace. Mina was greeted by Rin, who was more than happy to see Mina again.

When Sesshomaru went inside the castle, Rin took Mina into the flower fields.

"Miss Mina, I need some help." Rin said.

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"Today is Lord Sesshomaru's birthday and I need help with making a cake for him."

"Come on, I'll help out." Mina said, as Rin led the way to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Hikaru- San: Lemon… heads up!_

A few hours, and a flour fight later, Mina and Rin finally finished the cake. While the cake was still in the oven, she taught Rin how to make simple dishes. The two backed away, admiring their handy work. They took the dishes into the dining room.

'Go get him. I'll finish setting up here." Mina told Rin.

"Ok!" Rin ran off to look for Sesshomaru.

Mina ran back to her room and finished her sketch. The detail of the mokomoko was a little difficult, but managed. No wonder she wanted to study fashion in Tokyo…

Mina folded the paper carefully and went back to the dining room, where Rin and Sesshomaru were waiting for her.

"Miss Mina and I made everything." Rin was telling Sesshomaru. He looked over at Mina.

"You cook too?" he asked.

"The longest four hours of my life…" Mina muttered.

"I got you a present too!" Rin said, as she presented him with a huge bouquet of flowers that used to be in the gardens.

Mina clutched the paper that was under the table. Should she give it to him? She stuffed in into the small pocket of her denim skirt and got up. Just seeing Rin and Sesshomaru now made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Um, I guess I'll be going to bed now." Mina said as she rushed out of the room.

(Later that night)

Mina tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep at all. The dreams that were laid to rest were slowly returning to her…

_The beating continued. His hands touched her in places that he shouldn't touch. She fought back, with just as much force and he'd given her. _

'_I'll show you the pain that I had to suffer, bitch!' _

'_Stop it daddy!' _

_An inhuman scream pierced the cool night air. _

Mina bolted upright. She was sweating everywhere. How she managed to get out of that house with her purity, she'll never find out. She was close to having a nervous breakdown the night when she was suppose to go out with all her single friends to prom.

The scar on her back also stung a little bit. She got up knowing that sleep was useless. She wandered out into the gardens that were connected to her room.

She stared into the water, as it reflected the crescent moon.

_After all this… why won't it go away? _Mina felt warm tears falling on the sides of her cheeks.

Sesshomaru caught the scent of Mina's tears. He followed it to the gardens. Mina sat under the Sakura tree, next to the small lake. He saw her body shiver. He walked over to the jarred door that led to mina's room, grabbed a shawl and went over to Mina.

Mina felt something covering her shoulders. She looked over and saw Sesshomaru by her side.

"It's nothing…" Mina said, not wanting to explain anything.

"Don't lie." He said sternly.

Mina grew frustrated.

_He has to know…_

No he doesn't. I don't need anyone!

_So that's it? You're just going to run away from every chance of love? _

Sesshomaru noticed Mina's tension. He wrapped his arms around her. Mina loosened up. And in doing so, released her inner most secrets…

"I…I keep having nightmares." She finally admitted.

'What were they about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My dad… he used to… beat me… a lot."

Mina couldn't believe what she was saying. She never dared told anyone about it! Not even her friends. That's why Mina had to put up the 'huge ego' act to make it seem as thought she got into random fights all the time. But with Sesshomaru, she was no one but herself.

She felt him grow tense and saw his eyes narrow a little bit.

"He even tried to take the last thing I held dear, but I fought back. Hard." Mina slowly started to shake again, the visions becoming more vividly than ever before.

"I still see him…" she said in between sobs. "His blood red eyes… the alcohol…. The blade on my back…"

Sesshomaru placed a finger over her lips.

"I don't want to hear anymore of it. I swear to you, I won't let you go through any of that again…" He pulled her closer to him. Never had he felt so strong of feeling to anyone. It angered him that someone, especially someone as close to Mina, cause her physical, and mental, pain. "I promise you." he whispered into her ear.

Mina didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should trust this declaration of love. He wiped a tear away that managed to escape. Mina couldn't lie to herself anymore. She loved him. She couldn't imagine a safer place than his side.

Sesshomaru interrupted her train of thoughts as he pulled her in for a kiss. His lips were soft and smooth against her own.

Sesshomaru loved the way her lips felt against his. They were soft and warm just like he expected. She tasted good. He felt a sudden urge to have more of her. He wanted more… he needed more. He felt her warm breath tickle the top of his lip. He slid his tongue across her lips begging to have entrance. This sent shivers up her shine as he held her in his arms. Mina had no idea what led him to do this, but she couldn't ignore the fact that this was something that she often wished would happen.

Slowly, Mina began to part her lips and the first chance he got Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her mouth. He tasted her sweet saliva savoring its sweet taste. He found her tongue and the two engaged in a tongue war neither one caring who lost or who won. Sesshomaru broke the kiss.

"I love you, Mina." He whispered into her ear. Mina stood still. No one made her feel the way Sesshomaru did.

"Be my mate, Mina…"

Mina sighed. He wanted her, she wanted him. They both loved each other.

"Yes…" she said. Anything to put her terrifying past behind her. She was finally ready to move on. She often thought about what would have happened if this were to happen. She felt more at home in Feudal Japan than she ever did back in her era. She would stay, no matter what the others said. Sesshomaru led her in the direction of his own chambers.

Sesshomaru quickly opened the door and pulled Mina inside. The two embraced and got into another tongue war. He slipped her purple wife beater over her head, revealing a black strapless bra. Mina slipped his haori off his shoulders, showing a well toned chest. Sesshomaru then reached for her skirt, slowly sliding down to the floor, noticing how long and smooth her legs were. He then reached for her bra, trying to undo the hooks. He felt the long, thin scar that ran along her back. Mina almost backed away, afraid of his reaction.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, as he finally managed to get the bra off, revealing her breast.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Mina reached for the knot and untied it, revealing his manhood.

Sesshomaru gently rubbed her breast squeezing her hard nipple between his fingers. His free hand went for her underwear and pulled them off of her.

Sesshomaru got on top of Mina, his erection pressing firmly into her already wet entrance. He could smell her sweet aroma. Sesshomaru knew she was in heat. He gently pressed inside of her opening easing his way in slowly, trying his best not to cause her any pain. Mina gasped as Sesshomaru pressed deeper inside her. He paused when he reached her hymen.

"This might hurt a bit", he told her.

She nodded her head and braced herself. His manhood pressed against the hymen until it broke loose. A single tear found its way down Mina's cheek. Sesshomaru quickly brushed it away. He then began to move deeper inside of her. Now Sesshomaru had completely filled Mina. He began to move in slow gentle movements.

_So, this is what its like? _Mina thought to herself, as she adjusted to this new feeling inside her. He moved faster. Mina's moans encouraged his to go faster and harder. Sesshomaru took one of her breast to his mouth sending her over the edge. He playfully massaged the other with his hand, and switched, giving each one equal attention. The youkai could tell that she was about to come soon.

_Just a little more…_ He thought to himself.

Mina gasped. She could feel it coming. "Sess… Sesshomaru!!!" she screamed as she reached her climax, but it wasn't over yet. Sesshomaru pumped harder and faster into Mina. He could feel himself on the brink of climaxing. A wave of pleasure rushed over him as his hot seed released into her. As he climaxed, he bit Mina's neck, marking her as his. Sesshomaru landed on top of his mate. He could hear her heart beating loudly.

Mina and Sesshomaru gasped for air. Mina felt the bloody area where Sesshomaru bit her. He wrapped his arms around her, while covering her with the blanket. She was on her way to sleep when Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"I love you", he whispered softly. For the first time the youkai was truly happy. He meant what he said as well. He did love her.

Mina had already fallen into a deep sleep and didn't hear him but a smile crept onto her face. She was happy for the first time in a long time. Mina slept in her lover's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Hikaru- San: He he (Laughs Nervously) Sorry for the long update. I was caught up in my other story Finding Love, as well as updating my other stories on other sites. But I'm back! Don't forget to R&R!_

Mina awoke to a sunlit room. She didn't remember what happened last night or why the area between her legs was sore. She rubbed her neck, and then froze. As her fingers traced the bite mark, flashbacks of last night returned to her.

_Did we…?_ Mina thought to herself. She turned to her other side and found it to be empty. Mina narrowed her eyes and buried her face into the pillow.

"You are such an idiot! Giving in to that seduction act and then got caught up in a one night's stand! You're so stupid stupid STUPID!!!!" Mina shouted in her head, while making these frustrated cries into her pillow. She was too busy being angry with herself that she didn't notice the door sliding open.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Mina shot right up to find Sesshomaru at the door way, with her backpack and a tray of food. Instead of turning into a soft red in the cheeks, her entire face turned into a beet red from embarrassment.

"Um… good morning..." Mina said sheepishly.

He smirked. Sesshomaru loved it when he caught her off guard. Mina reached for her bag and grabbed a bra and a pair of underwear, a black tank top, and denim caprices. After she got dressed, she looked over at the tray to see what was there to eat.

Her favorites, fresh ramen, not the dehydrated crap, rice balls, fresh fish, and green tea. She saw that there were double servings and two chopsticks. Mina dove in while Sesshomaru waited until she got all she wanted before digging in himself.

(Back to Inu Tachi)

Inuyasha and the others were taking a break. Mina's scent was becoming stronger, but they were too close to the Western Lands. The last thing that Inuyasha wanted was to deal with his older brother right now. Not with the woman beside him worrying about her friend so much.

Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and led her off to the woods while Kirara and Shippo ran off to play, leaving Miroku and Sango alone.

"I can't believe those two." Sango said aloud. Miroku shook his head in amusement.

"I bet you they have no idea we know what they've been doing when they sneak off together. I never knew Inuyasha had it in him", the monk replied laughing, "Besides that gives us some time to spend alone." he replied, slyly moving closer toward Sango. She blushed lightly.

"I told you we can't do THAT here. What if the others find out?" she asked, gently pushing him away.

"Then they just find out. I don't care anymore. I want the whole world to know we're in love. Besides it's been awhile since we… well you know…" he smiled, proceeding to move closer to Sango.

Her blush got deeper.

"I know. Well I guess you're right. Maybe just this once o.k.?" she said, pulling the black haired monk in for a kiss.

Just as the two were about to engage in love making, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the clearing.

"I knew I smelled someone in heat", Inuyasha said laughing, as he looked at Sango wrapped in Miroku's grasp.

"Inuyasha, do you mind? We were just getting started…" Miroku replied angrily. Sango slapped Miroku upside his head.

"MIROKU!!!" she screamed from embarrassment. The young monk began to whine.

"You promised no more hitting", he cried, rubbing his sore head.

Shippo and Kirara watched this entire scene as they got back to the others.

"Idiot…" Shippo muttered.

In a different palace, in a different location, Naraku gazed deep into Kanna's mirror.

"So, that woman is her reincarnation?" Naraku said to himself. He held the Shikon Jewel, just missing three shards. Kohaku was long gone, and the shards from Koga were taken. All that remained were the two shards that Kagome possessed and one other.

"If Kagome can't sense the shards efficiently anymore, then maybe the other miko will." Naraku said evilly, as he looked at Mina's image in the mirror.

(Back to Mina)

"… You should have seen the look on her face when she found out what I did. The permanent marker wouldn't come off for the next two weeks, so Kagome went to school with a huge black mustache and beard on her face." Mina continued in betweens laughs as she and Sesshomaru idly chatted. The subject of last night was the number one thing that Mina wanted to try to avoid. So she covered by explaining more about her childhood.

Sesshomaru knew that something was bothering her. He figured that she didn't know full well what the mark meant. Then again, maybe they were going too fast. He shouldn't have been so rash as to mark her just yet. But he wanted to be the only one in her life.

Mina noticed his silence.

"Sesshomaru, is anything wrong?" Mina asked.

He looked at her. Concern was in his eyes.

"The mark on your neck…" he said.

"Oh don't worry about it! I'm sure the swelling will come down in a day or so." Mina said innocently. "What's wrong with a hickey, right?"

"No, you don't get it. The mark means that you're officially my wife. At least in demon terms."

Mina was taken aback. She just thought that in demon term, mate was just like boyfriend girlfriend, not husband and wife. That was a way too big of a step!

"Ah...wha…uh..." Mina couldn't say anything. This was a huge surprise. This relationship was moving WAY too fast! What was she going to do?

"I know it's a little… over whelming, but…" Sesshomaru didn't like the panicked look on Mina's face.

"No, you're not pregnant." He said after reading a few of Mina's thoughts. "The first time never conceives a child."

Mina relaxed a little bit. She just lost her virginity, her long protected virginity, that's all.

"We don't have to be together right this instant." Sesshomaru continued.

"When you feel ready for the full time commitment, just tell me. In the mean time, I'll try not to push you too much." Sesshomaru said, noticing Mina's immediate reaction.

Mina sighed. He's just too good to be true. She snuggled closer to him.

"I appreciate that. I'm only seventeen. It's way too young in my era for a girl to be married. I think I'll warm up to the idea if I just have some time." Mina said encouragingly. "We'll eventually get to the point where we'll have a few pups."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate. It's rather odd that he went out and discussed serious things with a human… no… a mate. His mate.

Then, he caught a scent way too familiar to his liking.

"What is it?" Mina asked, as she slowly pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"We got company." He said, as he started to put on his armor. Mina ran into her room and grabbed her sword.

Inuyasha and the others were closing in on the palace. Suddenly, a blue beam blasted their way. They were barely able to dodge it. Out of the dust, Sesshomaru appeared, with Mina at his side.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold tone of voice.

_Wow, instant personality change. I'll call this one Battle Ready Sesshy. _Mina thought to herself.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing with Mina?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru grabbed Mina roughly by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

_Ah, yes… the male ego. I better play along… _

"Ow! You jerk! That hurts." Mina said.

"Before I answer, what is this wench to you?"

'That's none of your business. Now let her go!" Inuyasha said, as he pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

"As is my business none of yours." Sesshomaru released Mina and attacked Inuyasha.

_Wow! He's strong._ Mina thought to herself. But Inuyasha was strong too, so this battle probably wasn't such a good idea.

Kagome was wondering why Mina didn't run over to them yet.

"Mina! Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Come over here to us!" Kagome shouted to her friend, but Mina seemed not to hear her.

"Sango! We need to get her out of there."

"Right! Kirara!"

Kirara transformed into her larger form and Kagome and Sango got on and flew towards Mina.

As the battle progresses, Mina noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were getting too close to the balance. One hit from either of them would cause that side building to collapse.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Miss Mina!" Rin shouted from the balance.

Inuyasha release a Wind Scar and it missed Sesshomaru, but it wasn't going to miss the balance.

"No! Rin!" Mina screamed, as she rushed to the building.

Everything was swallowed up in a bright light. All Mina remembered before blacking out was holding Rin close to her, shielding her, a lot of pain coming from her chest… and a voice calling out her name.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_A single pink sphere shone in the blackness. Then it slowly started to crack. Then millions of rays of light appeared in the sky. One of them disappeared into the well. Then a baby's cry was heard and a woman's gentle voice called out sweetly, 'Hello little Midori. Welcome to the world…'_

_Then another voice was heard…_ Mina….Mina

Mina slowly opened her eyes, exiting the dream. She turned her head and found Sesshomaru by her side. Usually, she would enjoy trying to get the great youkai lord to show some emotion, but this time it was different. His eyes were full of worry…. And fear.

"Wh… where am I?" Mina asked, as she tried to get up. But she was too weak and fell back into the bed.

"You shouldn't move. You lost a lot of energy just a while ago."

Suddenly, Mina grew panicky.

"Rin! Where's Rin?!" she shouted, remembering what happened, "Is she alright?!"

Sesshomaru shook his yes but he seemed a little more concerned about her right now as he finished wrapping her wounds.

"Rin is fine thanks to you. You saved her life. If wasn't for your powers you could have…" he didn't finish. A tear slid down Sesshomaru's cheek and landed on Mina's forehead.

Mina had never seen him cry before. It scared her. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled warmly.

Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her soft lips with all his heart. He could have lost her today. He didn't even want to think about life without her.

"Sesshomaru…." Mina whispered. "I'm so sorry. For scaring you like that."

"Forget it. As long as you're still alive…" Sesshomaru said, as he tightens their embrace.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the scene taking place. It made Inuyasha feel worse about what he did before, but he and Kagome shared the shock about how close the relationship between Mina and Sesshomaru was.

Mina saw them out of the corner of her eye.

"You guys?"

Kagome was the first one to enter the room.

"Mina, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. Inuyasha, thanks for trying to rescue me. Apparently, practice with Kagome paid off." Mina said in a cheerful voice. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. Kagome knew that turning a gloomy situation into a sunny one was one of Mina many specialties.

Then Kagome noticed Mina's neck.

"Mina, since when did you have a tattoo?" Kagome asked, observing the blue crescent moon where the bite had been.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked.

Inuyasha saw the moon on Mina's neck. "Don't tell me… you two had sex?!" Inuyasha said. Mina blushed a crimson red. Kagome was shocked beyond belief.

"Th…that…that's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Mina! I can't believe it! How was it!?" Kagome blurted, completely forgetting that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the room.

"Kagome!" Mina shrieked.

Sesshomaru smirked. No one was like Mina. She was beautiful without any effort, and was just as strong.

Then, someone came running up behind Mina.

"Miss Mina! You're ok!" Rin said happily, as she hugged Mina from behind.

"Hey, trouble maker." Mina said. She looked around the room. There were so many people that cared about her. Now that she thought about it, she would love to have that kind of influence on another. Someone that came from her… and a certain someone.

Then, the aura in the room changed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha had his hand on the Tetsusaiga. Mina felt the chills she gets every time….

"Naraku…" Mina said to her mate.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran into the room trying to warn the others.

"Mina, stay here. Protect Rin and Kagome."

"I'm not leaving all this to you!" Mina argued.

"Please…"

Mina couldn't say no to him.

"Fine. But I'm coming back if something goes wrong." Mina said, as she and Sesshomaru shared a kiss before he and Inuyasha went off to face Naraku.

"Come on you guys." Mina said, motioning Rin and Kagome to follow her.

Naraku injured the Inu- Tachi greatly. Sesshomaru was soon the last one standing.

"Were is the woman called Mina, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Naraku glared at Sesshomaru. Then he slashed at Sesshomaru's side.

"The girl is vital for my plans. I'll find her."

On the border of the lands, Mina fell to the ground, her hand reaching towards her heart. Something was terribly wrong. She had to go back.

"Kagome. You and Rin go on ahead. I have to go back."

"But Mina…"

Mina reached out for her friend and gave Kagome an encouraging hug.

"Don't worry, Nee- Chan. I got things covered." Mina said, using her sister tone.

Kagome took one more look at her friend and she and Rin moved on.

_Miss Mina, come back safe…_ Rin thought to herself.

Mina started to run down the hill.

"Time to test how great my power is", Mina told herself running toward the battleground.

Naraku was about to finish off Sesshomaru until a sacred scroll hits his hand.

Mina appeared from the dust that was settling down.

"So nice of you to join us Mina", Naraku replied looking at her hungrily. Mina stared at the youkai coldly. She would pull his heart out for hurting her Sesshomaru that was if he had one.

"Enough with your talk. Fight me." she said back with all the courage she could muster.

Naraku laughed. "You are no match for me but if you insist my dear." Naraku lugged at Mina with full force. Using her swords Mina managed to dodge his moves so far but he had wounded her side. Naraku had finally brought her to her knees.

"You weren't that bad but still you lost and now you belong to me," he replied slowly walking toward her. She tried her best to strike him with her sword but it was no use. Naraku picked up Mina in his arms. She wasn't going to be taken so easily. She kicked and punched, but to no avail. Soon, she and Naraku were disappearing.

"Sesshomaru!" Mina screamed, while reaching her hand out to him. Then she and Naraku disappeared without a trace.

(Warning: rape scene)

Mina struggled to open her eyes. She was in a dark room. She was tied to a bed, with her hands above her head and she was only wearing her bra and underwear. Fear started to build up inside her. She started to have flashbacks of that night…

_(Flashback)_

_Mina finally finished the last of her makeup. Her Cinderella dress was adjusted just right and she looked out her bedroom window. Her friends were going to pick her up any minute. Hopefully before her dad got home. Mina decided to walk across the street to her friend Jenny's house. Then, Mina saw headlights. They weren't her friend's Volkswagen's. They were the Honda's. Her father was home. _

_She heard the footsteps get closer to her door. She heard him breathing heavily. He was drunker than usual. Mina stood by the door, switching the door to its locked position. _

'_Midori… open the fuckin' door now. We need to talk.'_

_Mina didn't answer. Her top concern was to get out of the house ASAP. She went over to the window. She tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. Damn it, how could she forget that this window always got stuck?_

_Mina looked around. Her bathroom window was too small; the heater vent was too high up, even with a stool. Then, the door crashed open._

'_Well, well, well, aren't you all dress up… where ya going?' _

'_Out with my friends…'_

'_Absolutely not, Midori. I don't want any man be looking' at muh daughter.'_

'_Dad…'_

'_After killing your mom, what makes you think you can have all the fun you want?'_

_He advanced towards Mina. _

'_You just got yourself all prettied up to let me have a good time.' _

_He suddenly grabbed her arms and threw her on her bed. Mina tried to get up, but he pinned her face down. He reached for his pocket knife and cut the dress open, unaware that he was also cutting her back. _

'_Get off me!' Mina scream, only to have her face pushed into the pillow. _

'_Shut up bitch!' he yelled, shoving her head deeper into the pillow. He tore the dress off, leaving Mina in her underwear. He then cut those off. He flipped her over, gazing hungrily at her exposed body. Mina shoved the bottom of her palm at his nose, causing it to break. She kept on kicking, hitting, screaming. There was absolutely no excuse for a father to be doing this to his child._

'_I'll show you the pain that I had to suffer, bitch!' _

'_Stop it daddy!' Mina shouted, as she hits his face again. _

_He hits her right back. He was so drunk; he wasn't able to get his pants off completely. His erection was close to her dry entrance. Mina had to think fast, or else she was going to be raped. At the first opportunity, she kicked her father in the crotch, causing him to crash onto the floor with his hands between his legs, screaming, allowing Mina time to run out of the room, grabbing her coat on her way out the front door, to cover her bare chest and bleeding back, and ran straight to her friend's house. _

_(Flashback ends)_

Mina heard footsteps coming closer. She couldn't go through this again. She struggled trying to break free of her bonds, but to no avail.

"Why are you struggling?' Naraku asked, with a sick sense of humor.

"What do you want with me?" Mina asked coldly.

Naraku walked over to Mina, his breath tickling her ear. It disgusted Mina that this man thinks he could do that to her.

"I want your gift." He whispered into her ear. Mina head butted him, just for him to get away from her. He slapped her. Mina winced from the sting on her right side.

"That day in the Slayer Village. I achieve at getting the shards Kagome had in her possession. Now only one shard remains. I need your eyes to find it for me."

Mina gave Naraku a cold glare.

"As if I would betray my friends for the likes of you." Mina said.

Naraku gave her a sick smile.

"There is a way to find out where the last shard is," Naraku said, as he got closer to Mina.

"I have to have your eyes. The eyes of the reincarnation of the Shikon Jewel's creator, Midoriko."

Mina tried to move away from Naraku, but he was stronger. "And the best way to gain that ability," Naraku continued, as he let his clothes slid off his body, and his hands went to work on getting Mina completely naked. "Is to look into the reincarnation's heart."

Naraku gazed at her body hungrily.

"Perfect in every way", he said getting on top of her. Mina tried her best to fight him off but he was much stronger then her. She kicked and screamed with what little energy she had left. She was not going to be unfaithful to Sesshomaru. Only he held her heart. But while her body called out to Naraku, her heart kept her from temptation.

Naraku's erection pressed into Mina's inner thigh. He rubbed against her leg sending a wave a pleasure through him. He bent his head down and popped one of Mina's breasts into his mouth savoring her flavor. He started to suckle her softly then he bit her swollen nipple as hard as he could. Mina screamed in pain. Blood surfaced to the skin and Naraku licked it away.

She tasted good and he wanted more. Naraku jammed his manhood into Mina's opening. She screamed from pain. Blood was dripping from her thighs, but Naraku didn't notice or care. Naraku began to pump in out, slamming his manhood into Mina.

She tried her best to avoid the feeling rising between her legs. Her body screamed for him to continue but her heart wouldn't let her body get the best of her. Pain, pleasure, and betrayal all mixed together filled Mina as she climaxed with Naraku. His hot seed rushing into her filling her up. She couldn't help herself. As they climaxed, Naraku had visions of her soul. Or what was supposed to be a soul. There was something else that was sustaining her life, but it wasn't anything human. It had a presence.

Mina cursed her body for being so easily persuaded. How could she ever go back to Sesshomaru now? She had betrayed him. Tears streamed down her face as Naraku released his hold on her and left her there alone in the cold, dark room. Mina cried herself to sleep dreaming only of Sesshomaru and how he would react when he found out. Her dreams turned to nightmares as Naraku entered her thoughts.

"Sesshomaru!!!" she cried aloud, "I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Hikaru- San: oh… why did I do that to Mina? Damn it, story ran away with me again… grr… please R&R._

Sesshomaru sailed through the air with one purpose and one purpose only. To save the woman he loved from his enemy. He felt her pain, heard her cried for help. He was going to have Naraku die a slow painful death if he did anything to Mina. While at the same time, he kept cursing himself. Had he not promised her that nothing would ever happen to her again?

_Mina, just hang on… I'm coming for you. _Sesshomaru thought as he continued on his way.

Inuyasha had gone off to find Kagome. She had ran off somewhere.

"KAGOME", he yelled into the wind. His yellow eyes filled with concern and fear. Inuyasha heard Kagome's quite cries off in the distance. The hanyou sat down next to the crying girl and put a gentle arm around her. 

_Not this again_. Inuyasha thought. 

"Kagome don't cry. We'll get Mina back. We found her once and we can find her again," he assured her.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's softened yellow eyes. She could tell he was worried about her. He had that same look in his eyes every time she was in danger.

"I know." she said softly. "Thanks Inuyasha."

Kagome prepared herself to say sit because Inuyasha ALWAYS had a way of ruining moments like this, when it was just the two of them. The hanyou looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. He was glad he could cheer Kagome up, but he didn't like the way she looked at him. Those big brown eyes staring deeply into his. It was almost as if she could see to the very depths of his soul. Did that mean that she could also see how much he loved her?

Inuyasha then did something Kagome didn't expect. He kissed her. The hanyou's eyes were shut tight. He was prepared for her to slap him at any given moment but she didn't. Instead Kagome leaned into the kiss causing both of them to fall to the grass covered ground.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's clawed hands make their way under her shirt groping her breasts. He explored her every curve with his hands slowly making his way down south. Kagome grasped as she felt the hanyou's hands gently massage her flower. She had never felt something like this before. Kagome's hands found their way to Inuyasha's pants as she pulled at the knot. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he watched Kagome struggle with the knot.

"Let me help you with that", he replied unbuckling the knot. Kagome shot her hands into his pants and pulled out his manhood. 

_Kami he's huge…_ she thought. 

She rubbed the head gently making Inuyasha growl with passion. He took one her breast into his mouth savoring her taste. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to be inside of her.

Using his claws he tore at Kagome's revealing school outfit shredding it along with her bra and underwear into pieces. With one quick thrust Inuyasha was buried deep inside Kagome. He could feel her tense underneath of him. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Kagome", he replied nuzzling her neck sending her over the edge. Inuyasha moved slowly in and out of Kagome. Her loud moans encouraged him to move quicker and he did. 

Kagome could feel her muscles clamp down on Inuyasha as she climaxed. She closed her eyes blinded by the bright lights shinning in her eyes. Inuyasha came shortly with one more thrust and a loud growl. His hot seed rushing into her mixing with her warmth. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked concerned quickly putting on Inuyasha's outer robe. 

"Sesshomaru is gone. I think he went off to find Mina", he replied. The two lovers quickly got dressed and headed off in the direction Sesshomaru had gone in. 

Mina awoke chained to a wall that looked like part of a throne room. She could sense Naraku nearby. His slim figure emerged from the shadows. 

"Glad to see you're awake my dear", he replied reaching for her face. He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and moved in for a kiss. Mina tried to move away but his grasp on her tightened. 

"Still resisting I see. That will be fixed soon. But before that we have company on the way so I must prepare for them", he said walking away leaving Mina alone in the dim lit room.

Sesshomaru had easily defeated the guards Naraku had placed around the castle. Mina scent had gotten stronger and he could now hear some her thoughts. She was in much pain. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He would slowly and painfully kill Naraku if he had done anything to his mate. Sesshomaru bust through the brick wall. He looked around the dim lit room. He could sense Mina inside. 

"Mina!" he called her hoping she would answer back.

Mina heard Sesshomaru's voice. She tried to call out, but her voice was still hoarse from screaming. Then a sharp pain struck her lower abdomen, causing her to cry out in pain.

Sesshomaru heard her cry and finally found Mina. He ran over to her.

"Mina…"

Her right cheek had a bruise. There were plenty of bruises along her body. Then he caught the scent of her blood along her thighs. He broke the chains that bonded Mina and he held her close, being careful not to cause her further injuries. Mina cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Mina kept on saying. "I tried to stop him, but…"

"Just be quiet for a minute." He said. "It's my fault. I broke my promise to you. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Mina pulled away.

"Let's finish this. That bastard can't keep doing as he pleases. We have to destroy him once and for all."

Sesshomaru stared at his mate.

"Then you're going to need these." He said, as he handed Mina her backpack and sword.

Mina got her clothes on, grabbed her sword and she and Sesshomaru went off to find Naraku.

Inuyasha and Kagome went into Naraku's castle where Sesshomaru release a Dragon Strike.

"Mina has to be in here somewhere." Kagome said, getting off Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga out.

"Naraku! Come out and face me, you bastard!"

Kagome prepared a sacred arrow. She sensed a shikon shard coming in. she shot the arrow.

"Hey! Who's the idiot whose shooting the fucking arrows!?" a female voice called out.

"Mina!" Kagome shouted, as Mina and Sesshomaru came into view.

"Mina! You're alright!" Kagome said, trying to embrace her friend. But she stopped dead in her tracks. Something was different about Mina and it wasn't the bruises and injuries.

"No, Kagome. I'm not alright. I won't be until Naraku is dead." Mina said in a tone so serious, it seemed as if she switched personalities with someone.

Then, a cloud of demon flew straight for them.

"Great. I can work out a bit of frustration." Mina said, as she unsheathed her sword.

The fight began.

Naraku was in the palace, watching the battle progress.

_How can it be that the woman doesn't have a soul, but she still lives? _ Naraku glanced at the Shikon Jewel. Now only one shard remains. Then, Naraku glanced back at Mina. A shine was coming from the area where her heart was.

"Of course…" Naraku said, as he transformed into a cloud of miasma.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Hikaru- San: Last chapter. Sequel in the making!_

"Mina! Look Out!" Kagome shouted. Mina turned to find herself reflected back. Kanna attempted to suck out Mina's soul. But Mina stood there, unaffected.

Mina shot one of her spiritual spells at Kanna and destroyed the demon of nothingness.

_Why wasn't Mina affected by Kanna's mirror? _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Then a laugh pierced the air.

"Because the woman is just an animation." Naraku's voice said. Then he appeared.

"What do you mean she's an animation?" Sesshomaru said, death- glaring Naraku. Mina stepped closer to Sesshomaru.

"She doesn't have a soul. Only one thing is giving her life. I'll show you what it is that let's this woman live…"

Naraku's tentacles shot out and stabbed Mina in the heart. Kagome saw something fly out of her friend's heart.

"A shikon shard!?" Kagome shouted. The shard was the most pure one found yet.

Mina's eyes faded. Before her body crashed on the ground, Sesshomaru caught her.

Naraku held the shard in his hand.

"A shikon shard. Possibly one with a bit of Midoriko's own soul. So that explains why that girl had the skills and the memories of that miko."

Sesshomaru ignored Naraku.

"Mina…"

Mina tried to say something, but she ended up coughing up blood.

"Sessho…maru… I'm sorry…" Mina fainted in his arms.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru said, with anger in his voice.

"I can hardly care whether or not that woman's alive. As long as the jewel is complete." Naraku said, as he advances to complete the jewel. Then a sacred arrow shot Naraku in the arm.

"Make another move and this next arrow won't miss!" Kagome shouted.

"Rushing to your death, are we?" Naraku said, as he shot out another tentacle. Inuyasha rush and pushed Kagome out of the way.

"Wind Scar!"

"Dragon Strike!"

The two attacks combined and shot Naraku. The Jewel flew out of his hand. Kagome reached out for it, but was shocked back, because of all the taint that was in the jewel.

_Kikyo would have been able to purify it, but Naraku finished her off a long time ago, preventing that from happening… how are we suppose to purify it now? _Kagome thought to herself.

Naraku absorbed the attack that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru threw and shot it back at them. The two brothers crashed into a building behind them.

"Admit your defeat, and I shall spare Kagome's life." Naraku said, as he got a good grip of Kagome's throat.

Then a shine came from nowhere.

"The Jewel! It's… being purified. That's impossible." Naraku said.

"I'm Midoriko's reincarnation. Of course it's possible…"

Naraku turned around to come face to face with Mina. Blood was dripping from her left side, but she stood as if she wasn't injured.

"You…. how can you be…"

The jewel connected itself to Mina's sword. Mina held it up and pointed at Naraku. Naraku released Kagome and prepared to fight Mina.

"Naraku. Do you really think you can defeat me? We all know that your power comes from possessing the Jewel. Now that it's purified, you lost your control over it!" Mina said, as she released her attack on Naraku.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! You have to help her!" Kagome shouted, as she shot an arrow at Naraku.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru released their attacks and struck Naraku. Then, Naraku was no more.

Mina collapsed to her knees.

The Jewel disappeared inside Mina, never to be seen again.

"Mina!"

Mina looked up at her friends and smiled.

"Don't worry guys. All the Jewel had left was Midoriko's soul. The demon's soul was purified along with Naraku. I'll be ok." Mina said calmly.

Sesshomaru embraced his mate.

Mina whispered something in his ear, causing his to smirk… and blush slightly….

"Well, it's finally over." Kagome said.

"What are you going to do now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

(In the Demon Slayer Village)

"It's gone!"

"What is?"

"The Wind Tunnel…"

Sango sat up. She took a closer look at Miroku's right hand. The Wind Tunnel was gone.

"Now the 'I can't help it because of the cursed hand' excuse is no longer valid." Sango said to her lover.

Then she felt a familiar feeling on her butt.

"Don't worry. The only woman I'll be groping from now on will be you, as it always been since you came along." Miroku said.

SMACK!

"That doesn't mean that you can't learn self control." Sango said.

(Outside the hut)

"I don't even want to know." Shippo said to Kirara, as he heard the previous conversation from Sango and Miroku. He left the perimeter before he heard… um…. other things….

(Back At the Well)

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as she approached the well.

"I'm sure." Kagome replied. "Sota pretty much checks the well daily, so he'll be sure to get it." Kagome tossed her backpack, along with a letter into the well.

"Besides, if Sota doesn't find it, then the odds are gramps will, since he'd probably try to exorcise the well to bring me back."

Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand.

"Let's go home!"

"Yeah…"

Back in the Modern Era, Sota ran into the house.

"Mom! Kagome's not coming back!" Sota said to his mother.

Kyoko took the letter from Sota's hand.

_Dear mom,_

_Naraku has finally been defeated and the Shikon Jewel is gone forever. Mina seems to love it here in the medieval times so much that she wants to stay here. I have to say… I feel the same way. _

_I just want to say that I love you guys very much, and I'll miss you. Please know I'll be happy with Inuyasha._

_Your daughter, _

_Kagome_

Kyoko folded the letter and held it close to her, with a smile and tears on her face.

"How did I know it was going to end up like this?" Kyoko said to herself.

(Western Lands)

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more sure than ever. I love you."

Sesshomaru help Mina adjust on the bed before he entered her.

"I love you too."

Mina smiled as she thought about their future and the life they just created.


End file.
